duelists of Hogwarts (currently on hiatus)
by diamondholder
Summary: what would happen if Dumbledore were to hire some extra security in the form of students from Duel Academy follow the six people he hires as they bumble their way through the going on's of Hogwarts. main pairings JadenXGinny, Alexis,Draco, JasmineXHarry, MindyXRon, ChazzXLuna, and CrowlerXTrelwany. order of the phoenix to deathly hallows. slightly dark supreme king will appear
1. the arrival

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with not only a new chapter but a new story altogether. I came up with this idea when I was writing my whole Harry potter Gx series where Jaden, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and Chazz all go to Hogwarts instead of Harry going to duel academy.**

 **Basically, this is going to start after the events of the goblet of fire where they join in as 5** **th** **year students much like Harry, Hermione, and Ron are. I have no idea what will happen in this since this is only the first chapter but the one thing I do know is that I will cover from the events of order of the phoenix to the events of the deathly hallows.**

 **Okay I lied another thing I know is that Jaden and Alexis will be in Gryffindor, Chazz will be in slytherin, Mindy and Jasmine will be ravenclaw and Crowler will be protecting Hufflepuff. I know what okay I've kept you from reading long enough so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Jaden's P.O.V

I was currently walking to chancellor shepherd's office because of the call that I got on my PDS that I had on my person at all times. I had just gotten in front of the door close enough for it to open and I saw that I wasn't the only one called to shepherd's office. There was also Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and Chazz and Crowler and shepherd said "ah nice of you to join us Jaden now we can start this meeting."

I sat down in one of the Chairs that was positioned in a half circle in front of Chancellor shepherd's desk I sat in the middle one with Alexis and Chazz on either side of me with Jasmine and Mindy on their left and right side respectively. I said "so what's this all about Chancellor" and he said "an old college of mine has contacted me and it seems his school is in danger."

Chazz said "are my brothers trying to buy them out of their school to demolish it like they tried to do here" and shepherd said "no nothing like that his school is under a much bigger threat. He asked me to assemble the most elite team that I could get together and wants me to send you to his school to help protect it.

However, I'm not going to send you in blind I know you may not believe this but his school is one that teaches magic." Crowler said "it's easy to believe however I find it kind of hard to believe that there's a whole school that teaches people card tricks and how to pull a rabbit out of a hat." Shepherd said "no Crowler this school teaches actual magic" and Chazz said "what are you talking about there's no such thing as real magic.

Shepherd said "if you wish to see proof them I will show you a spell that I learned while I went there" and Chazz cut in and said "okay then" and shepherd pulled a stick out of one of his inner pockets. He then pointed it at a piece of paper on his desk and after a moment the piece of paper turned into a cat that had brown fur, big yellow eyes, and black fur on the paws.

Before shepherd could say anything else I heard a squeal coming to my left and saw that it was Jasmine who instantly got up and started giving the cat attention. While she was cooing over the cat shepherd said "yes anyway Chazz magic is real and they teach it to young witches and wizards." Alexis then said "okay if they teach magic we won't really fit in because we're not magic" and shepherd said "while that may be true the only thing you would going there for is to be part of a security detail to protect the students."

I said "is there any reason you chose us" and he said "well the Syrus transferring to north academy and aster almost never being around I was short on options really." I said "well if we're going to be going to a magical school count me in" and Alexis said "of course you would say that Jaden" and I said "of course with that little demonstration that Chancellor shepherd just gave us I'm wanting to see more."

Chazz said "well if the slifer slacker is going then so am I" and then Alexis said "Well someone has to come along to make sure you aren't fighting every 5 minutes." Jasmine and Mindy said at the same time "if Alexis is going then so am I" and shepherd said "Crowler if you wish to keep your job here after the security gig is over I suggest you go as well." Crowler said "of course sir" and Shepherd said  
"good I suggest that you all go pack up because this will be a long-term arrangement."

The 5 of us started heading to the door to go pack and shepherd said "oh I almost forget be back here at 6 P.M sharp because Albus said that he would be sending someone who works for him to come collect you all then" and I said "okay then" and we all walked back to our dorms to go pack."

Dumbledore's P.O.V

After contacting shepherd about needing a group of his students for a security detail to help protect my students and school from Voldemort coming back to life which if he were going to try it anytime it would be this year during the Triwizard tournament, I had called Serverus into my office. Shortly after I called him he said "what do you need headmaster" and I said "I have enlisted a rather unique kind of way to help the school in the event that Voldemort's plan to revive is successful-."

Serverus interrupted me and said "you mean when his plan successes as I have told you previously my mark has been getting darker and darker ever since black escaped from the castle." I said "I have enlisted a security detail for when Voldemort's plan successes to help protect the castle I have told their headmaster that I would send someone to collect the security detail that worked for me.

You are the only one I can trust with this mission" and he said "when is their headmaster expecting me" and I said "I told him to expect you at 6 P.M sharp their time." I looked at the clock in my office which like my pocket watch had 12 hands at it pointing at different symbols while most wouldn't have been able to understand it I did understand it completely.

I said "you might want to head out now Serverus or you would be late" and he said "Very well headmaster" and he walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Snape's P.O.V

I was walking on the grounds of the castle since I had to get off the school grounds just so I could apparate to the island where I had to pick up this security detail. Just as I had apparated I looked at the wristwatch that I had on my person when I wasn't teaching a potions class and I saw that it was 9:59 our time which meant that I had less than a minute to get there.

Lucky for me apparition was an instant movement and when I got to where I was supposed to go I saw the old friend that Albus had mentioned. The man stood up and said "you must be Serverus" and I said "I am" as I politely shook his hand" and he said "the students I picked should be here by now but of course one of them is late" and I looked at the group that was there so far.

For starters, we had a young man with spiky raven hair, average build, wearing all black including an overcoat that went down to the back of his shins. Next, we had three young women one with blond hair, another with dark grey hair, and another with red hair and they were all wearing the same uniform a white shirt with light blue highlights and with their collars popped up, a blue symbol resting on their chests with a light blue button up in front of their collars, dark blue miniskirts that went down to their mid-thigh, and dark blue high-heel boots.

The final person had caught me off guard which almost never happened he had the most peculiar bone structure in the face and quite frankly in my opinion he looked like a crossdresser. Just as I was about to speak the door to the office we were in opened up and in ran another young man with a red jacket with a bit of white on the front and a button up like the young women's shirts, a black shirt underneath, blue jeans and red shoes. All five of them were wearing these strange devices on their left arms I noticed as the young man ran up to the desk while the crossdresser had a device that somewhat resembled a guitar over the front of his body.

He said "sorry I'm late chancellor I lost track of time" and Alexis said "how could you lost track of time when you set the time for us to be here." Jaden then scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion and shepherd said "it is fine Jaden we haven't been waiting long. I would like to introduce you 6 to Serverus Snape he is your guide in the wizarding world until you get to Hogwarts."

The raven haired young man said "what kind of school is called Hogwarts" as he snorted and I said "it is the name of the school that your headmaster is sending you to protect." He said "it's still a weird name" and shepherd said to me "would you like to explain the rest to them" and I looked at his face and saw that he was pretty much forcing me to explain it now.

I said "while you are going to be a security detail you 6 will be separating into four different houses which you will be protecting as soon as curfew begins. The rest of the day you will be patrolling the halls of the castle and if you see anyone or anything that appears suspicious to you it will be up to you on how to deal with it but if you wish to do it you may bring it to a staff member before you attack it if you are unsure.

Another thing while you are at least patrolling the halls you are required to wear the uniform for Hogwarts which is just a black cloak much like the one that I am wearing now. If you wish you may wear it open anything else that you will be required will be explained when you mean the headmaster so are you 6 ready to go."

They all nodded at me and I said "then grab onto my arm and make sure you have a firm grip" and they all did so and I said "prepare yourselves the first time of apparition and side-along apparition can be disorienting." Just before I left shepherd said "be sure to give my compliments to Albus for getting offered the position of minister of magic again for the what is it third time."

I nodded and I disapparated from the office right to the outside of the field where apparition would not happen. As I was looking at the others I saw they were all green in the face and I said "are you all going to be okay" and they nodded and after getting over it rather quickly the one called Jaden said "I think if it were running or that I think Chumley would prefer running" and I was curious about who this Chumley is but I decided to keep it to myself for now.

After 5 more minutes, the others got over the feeling that side-along apparition had given them I said "we must get getting to the office of the headmaster" and I took off at a swift pace. Just as I was at the stone gargoyle that hid the staircase behind it I saw that they others were breathing heavily and I was wondering why they were winded while I was not.

Shrugging that off I turned to the gargoyle and said clearly "lemon drops" and the gargoyle leapt aside and the wall opened to reveal the spiral staircase that lead up to Dumbledore's office. After walking up the flight of stairs I was about to knock when Albus said "come on in Serverus" and I was still amazed that he was able to do that.

I entered the office along with the 6 of the security detail and Dumbledore said "so I see you 6 made it here unscathed" and the one called Alexis said "why are you sounding so surprised." He said "merely the fact that some in the wizarding community are not very happy with the fact that I have enlisted a group of muggles to help protect the castle when they think more wizards and witches would be better."

Before he was about to continue the one that people have called Chazz said "what the hell is a muggle" and Dumbledore responded calmly "the term muggle is what we use to refer to someone who is non-magical. Anyway, as I'm sure Serverus has told you there is a dress code here and while I realize you each have your own individual style you have to have robes on in some way or another whether they are closed or opened.

Also, before we go anywhere from here on out I have to assign you to houses to guard after curfew" and I said "why not simply sort them headmaster" and he said "Because Severus the sorting hat looks at their personality and what they value there is too much here at stake that using the sorting hat would leave one house unguarded."

I nodded and Dumbledore said "okay Jaden from what I have heard from your headmaster you are always up for a challenge so I would like you to guard the Gryffindor common room after curfew since you all will be patrolling the corridors during the day. Alexis since shepherd has also told me that Jaden manages to get into trouble quite easily I would like you to join him in the Gryffindor common room after curfew."

Jaden said "it's not like I'm always looking for trouble it usually finds me" and Dumbledore continued and said "Chazz I would like you to be the patroller for the slytherin common room after curfew. The reason for this is because from what I heard about your past you were just like those in slytherin so hopefully you will be able to make them see the error of their ways."

Dumbledore then turned to the remaining three and said "since you two seem so close so you two Jasmine and Mindy you will be in hufflepuff and Mr. Crowler you will be guard of ravenclaw. Crowler however interrupted and said "it's Dr. Crowler to you and Dumbledore kept his smile in place and said "Very well Dr. Crowler Now on to the matter of how you're going to convince my students that you are actually transfer students I have here 6 rechargeable wands.

These wands as long as they are in an area with an abundance of magical energy they will work however when you go back to your homes for the summer they will essentially be deactivated. Now when I say your name come forth and grab a wand which don't ponder over which one you wish to have since they are all the same first Jaden."

He walked forward and grabbed the middle one and Dumbledore said "Chazz" and he walked forward and grabbed the one on the far left and Dumbledore said "Alexis" and she stepped forward and took the one on the right that was right next to Jaden's. Dumbledore said "Jasmine" and she stepped forward and took the one that had been right next to Chazz's on the left and Dumbledore said "Mindy" and she grabbed the one of the remaining that was on the left and Dumbledore said "now Dr. Crowler" and he walked forward and grabbed the remaining wand and put it in his pocket.

Dumbledore said "now for the time you have before the first semester starts I will have Serverus here teaching you all in the ways of defensive magic since I don't want any of the students being able to get the drop on you." Crowler said "As if they could actually get the drop on me or any of the obelisk blues that are here however the slifer slacker maybe.

Jaden said "who would ambush us" and I said "I am ashamed to say that the students of my house slytherin would be the most likely to ambush you and torture you." Alexis then said "well if they manage to get to me I'll get them back ten-fold" and Dumbledore said "from what I have heard from Shepherd I would don't doubt it but please don't do anything that would permanently harm them" and Alexis said "depends on what they do."

 **Okay the first chapter done and wow this chapter is one of the longest if not the longest chapter I have ever written at 5 pages with a total of 3023 words. Okay in the next chapter we're going to cover the group's first day at Hogwarts and how the house will react to them. I am going to try to update this story at least once a week but I can't promise anything so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	2. the feast

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have enjoyed the first chapter of this story I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be going over the first day of the duel academy students being at Hogwarts and how the students in the houses react to them being there. That is all I think of to add at this moment so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input)

Dumbledore's P.O.V

I had just stood up at the podium that I usually stood at to give the start of term announcements after the sorting before the feast. I started by saying "to those of you who are new to us welcome and to those of you who have already been with us welcome back. This year we're going to be having a couple of changes

The main change is that some of you have probably heard that I have hired some extra security inside of these castle walls for your protection for anything that may come along.

Now the more surprising part for most of you which isn't new to some of you students whose parents work in the ministry of magic the security detail I have hired are muggles." After the short bout of whispering I continued and said "since they are guests and are here to help protect all of you I would like it if all of you would give them a warm welcome."

I then turned my attention to the left end of the staff table which had been magically enlarged since we have 6 more staff members. I then said "so the students know who you are please stand when I say your name Jaden yuki" and he stood up and I heard some of the girls gushing I believe it is called when they have a crush on someone over him.

I then said "Alexis Rhodes" and she got more of a reaction with the several wolf whistles and cat calls directed to her and after she had sat down I said "Chazz Princeton" and like before some of the female's student were gushing over him and I said "Jasmine Makurada" and some of the male student's cat called to her and I said "Mindy Hamachi" and she also got some cat calls.

I then said "last but not least Veilian Crowler" and an overweight student from the Slytherin table shouted to me "why did you hire a crossdresser" and as I was about to respond Dr. Crowler said "I am not a crossdresser" and the student said "you sure look like it" and I said in a tone that said it was done "enough" and the whole hall fell silent.

I then said "the other change in staff is that since the retirement of alastor moody is this year as a favor to me the defense against the dark arts professor is Delores Umbridge." Just as I finished saying her name she made a noise as if she was clearing her throat and I said "is there anything you would like to say professor Umbridge."

She said "yes I have prepared a speech for this moment" and I sat down at the staff table while she stood up and started talking about how the ministry was interfering in Hogwarts affairs which I was slightly surprised considering they had let me run Hogwarts my own way for the last half a century

Umbridge finally took her place at the staff table at the same time as I stood up again. I said "as always the forbidden forest of off limits for all students and a new rule that I have implemented to make it easier on our security detail the curfew for all students is now 9 P.M.

The only students allowed out in the corridors after 9 are perfects still performing their perfect duties and our caretaker Mr. Flitch has requested that I tell you all that the forbidden items list is posted on his door. So, if you are unsure of what is forbidden in the castle then kindly consult that list and now with start of term announcements of out of the way let's get our feast started."

Jaden's P.O.V

As Dumbledore said his last words food magically appeared in front of us and I grabbed a bit of everything since it all looked so good. When I started eating I heard Alexis say "slow down Jaden you'll end up choking with how much you're consuming at one time" and I said "not possible Lex" and I continued eating while grabbing some more of the chicken that was near me.

Just as I was starting in on the pile of mashed potatoes that I had I heard Chazz say "this is better than any food that you get in the slifer dorm" who was eating as much as me only in a more dignified manner and I said "now you get why I'm eating so much." Just as I felt like I was going to burst from how much I had eaten the food had disappeared leaving the golden plates it had appeared on completely spotless and was replaced with many different dessert items.

I grabbed a slice of the apple pie and started eating it somewhat more civilized then I had eaten dinner since I didn't want to overeat and make it so that I couldn't do anything for the whole night. After the remaining dessert that had been on the golden plates had disappeared Dumbledore stood up again and said "now you all will be busy with classes tomorrow morning so have a good evening.

However instead of the perfects showing the first years to their dorms for the first time those of the security detail I have assigned to each dorm with show the first years to their dorm. I have already given the password to the security detail so they know the password to get into the dorms. Alexis got up and grabbed me by the back of my jacket and I took that as my hint that I should follow her at least.

I freed my jacket from her almost death grip and followed along right beside her since it was half my responsibility to lead the first year Gryffindors to their dorm. We got to the portrait and Alexis turned and said "can every one of you hear my voice and when no one responded she said "okay" and the portrait said "Password" and she said "gillyweed" and the portrait said "that is correct" and swung open.

As everyone filed it I went in last so that I could close the portrait so that the entrance would be concealed again. Instead of following the guys up to their dorms I staying in the common room as did Alexis and when we both sat down in what appeared to be the best chairs in the room I said "so want to have a duel" and she said "sure why not."

(the next morning)

I had just woken up in the chambers set aside for us since it was easier to make a room that suited both of our styles instead of bunking with the students since we weren't students. I noticed that sometime in the middle of the night that Alexis had cuddled even closer to me in the middle of the bed. When I started getting up to get ready for the day and to wake her up she held on to me tighter as if I were her favorite stuffed animal.

I quickly sat up and jumped out of the bed which had done part of the job that I had wanted to do which was to wake her up so that she wouldn't be late for the breakfast. After we were both ready in our signature outfits we were walking out of the hidden door of our bedroom and into the Gryffindor common room.

The entrance to our bedroom was behind the fireplace where we only had to say what our favorite card was and the door would only open if it was said in our voice. My favorite card was elemental hero Neos and as I figured our last night Alexis's was cyber tutu even though I thought for sure it would have been cyber blader. Just as we were heading to the grand hall I had a feeling that we were going to be some of the first people there.

When we got there, I was surprised to see that Chazz, Mindy, Jasmine, and Dr. Crowler were already there and Chazz said "about time you two got here we've been waiting for about a half hour." Mindy said "don't pay him any attention we've only just got here" and I said "why are you guys here this early" and Jasmine said "we all figured that we should meet here and figure out how we're going to be patrolling the halls."

I said "well I was thinking we split into teams of 2 each" and Chazz said "sounds good to me so who am I going to be patrolling with" and Alexis said "I'm going with Jaden and if I know you two as well as I think I do" she said while gesturing at Mindy and Jasmine "you two want to patrol together." Chazz seemed a little slow on the uptake but after thinking about the pairs in his head he shouted **"I'm patrolling with Crowler"** and Dr. Crowler said "believe me I would have picked anyone else I don't want to be around a slifer slacker."

Chazz said "the only reason I was in the slifer dorm was because you demoted me to Ra yellow after I lost a single duel to bastion" and Crowler retorted "yes after you lost multiple duels to Jaden before that" and I just tuned them out for the rest of their argument. It was then that Dumbledore came into the great hall from behind a stone wall and I said "how did you do that."

He said "a secret staircase straight from my office to here and that wall isn't really a wall try going up to it and touching it" and I did so and to my surprise my arm went inside of it." He said "the reason I am telling you about that is if you have something urgent to tell me just use the staircase the only people in this castle that don't know about it is the students."

I said "we'll only use it when we need to get to your office right away" and he said "I'm glad you won't abuse it" and he sat down and suddenly a strange creature popped into existence right next to him." He turned to us and said "I would like you all to meet dobby he is one of the house elves that work here in the kitchens and cleaning the common rooms every day and what not."

I was confused and said "if you have a bunch of these wicked looking guys why do you have a caretaker of the castle" and he said "because the only thing that the house elves clean are the common rooms we still need someone to keep the halls clean." I was surprised that Dumbledore would take an evil looking man to clean the halls when he could simply have the house elves do it but I quickly let go of that."

Dobby was in front of me and said "Breakfast won't be ready for another hour is there anything that I can get you 6." I said "if you have coffee I'll take a cup of it" and the others mumbled their agreements with what I had said and he said "6 cups of coffee coming right up" and he popped out of existence and almost immediately he popped back into existence with a tray with 6 cups of coffee and a bowl of sugar and another one of creamer.

He said "6 cups of coffee and since dobby didn't know how you all take your coffee I brought both creamer and sugar" and I quickly reached into my pockets to bring out some of the weird wizarding money that I had gotten when we went to Diagon alley to get our robes that we had to wear. I grabbed one of the silver ones and handed it to Dobby and said "here you go" and he said "oh no dobby couldn't possibly think of taking your money for something that makes dobby happy."

I said "I insist" and he looked hesitant and said "well thank you I guess" and I said "not a problem" and he popped out of existence again. While I was adding sugar and creamer to my coffee Alexis asked Dumbledore "why was Dobby reluctant to accept the tip that Jaden gave him?" and Dumbledore said "the house elves don't believe they should get paid for their work that they do."

I said "that's weird I mean is it like part of their race to not accept money" and Dumbledore responded "that is correct however Dobby for a while there was going against the normal and was going door to door asking for pay for the work he would do. However, since he started working here in the kitchens I have been paying him a galleon a week so he feels a bit uncomfortable getting more money in a week then he usually does."

After about 10 minutes the early rising students began filling into the great hall for breakfast and when the first of them sat down the golden plates filled with food and I saw some of my many favorites. Bacon, eggs prepared in different ways, sausage links, a large pot of coffee, waffles, pancakes, and hash browns.

I began getting a little bit of everything on my plate and refilling my coffee cup and then dug in although not as fast as the night before. Just as I was finishing with the breakfast I saw that professors McGonagall, sprout, flickwit, and Snape were going down the tables of the students of their respective houses and handing out the schedules and what appeared to be making some of the schedules.

(30 minutes later)

When the great hall was almost empty the groups that some of us chose and that some of us got stuck with headed out to do our guarding duties. Me and Alexis started on the first floor while Jasmine and Mindy started on the 4th floor while Chazz and Crowler had the dungeons along with the 7th floor. Me and Alexis had been walking for about 30 minutes when we heard an explosion from a classroom.

I activated my duel disk and drew a card off the top of my deck and placed it on the duel disk when I saw that it was Elemental hero Neos. He punched the door to the classroom and it just happened to be McGonagall's classroom and she just stood there for a moment before shouting **"why did you do that"** and I said "we both heard an explosion in this room."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed and said "this class is a class of first years on their first day so of course there's going to be at least one incident of an explosion that was not supposed to have happened happening." I grinned sheepishly and said "sorry about that" and she pointed her wand at the broken door which instantly repaired itself and then reattached itself right back on its hinges.

Just as we were walking away I said "okay so from now on unless we hear a scream don't bust down the doors" and Alexis said "I thought that was the only way we bust down a door. Don't you remember what I told you last night about not busting down the door unless we know for a fact that someone is trapped somewhere.

I again grinned sheepishly and said "you know I've always been a leap first ask questions later kind of person" and she said "well I suppose that is part of the talent you have that draws people to you." I said "what exactly do you mean" and she said "take a quick look behind you" and I did so and saw a flash of crimson red hair.

I said "what exactly do you mean by that" and she said "I really do have to spell it out for you don't I it's obvious you have an admirer." I started freaking out and said "oh god please tell me it isn't another girl like Blair" and Alexis said "I don't think so because of the fact that she was doing her hardest to avoid being seen by you."

(after second class was over)

We were walking past the dungeons when suddenly a student with blond hair and a confidant smirk and had an air about him that said he thinks he runs the school walked past us. At first I didn't think anything was going to happen until he started backing up toward us and he said "so you're some of the muggles that the old fool hired to protect this school when all of us in the Slytherin dorm know that you're nothing without that stupid technology that are around your arms."

I said "I could take you down any day of the week" and he said "I seriously doubt it" and he pulled out his wand and pointed it right at the bridge of my nose. He said "you know I was about to curse you however I think it would be a better lesson to curse your little girlfriend here" and he turned his wand in the direction of Alexis.

I felt part of me that housed yubel coming to the surface and I growled out "don't you even think about it" and he said "oh are you mad about that" and I said "if you curse Alexis then you will regret it almost immediately." He said "in that case I want to see what you can do" and he swished his wand in some complex movement and suddenly Alexis was turned upside down and went into the air as if she were hoisted in the air by her ankle.

I looked up and saw that she was trying her best to keep her skirt down to prevent flashing everyone her underwear and the kid said "now to give everyone an eye-full." I said "Don't you do it" and he "Evanesco" while pointing his wand at her shirt and I looked up and saw that the spell she had been hit with made her shirt vanish.

I had no idea what happened next but when I came back to my senses I was pinning the punk to the wall by his throat. I heard a voice that sounded like my own but I knew it wasn't and it said "bring her shirt back" and he said "I don't think I will" and he pointed his wand at me and said "Stupefy" and I was blasted back a few meters and collided with the wall.

The next thing I saw was that professor Snape came running up from the dungeons and when he saw what had happened in the hall he said in his normal voice "What happened here" and I said "it was the Blond Punk" and Snape turned to the punk and said "Draco for attacking the new security while I also don't agree with professor Dumbledore's decision to have muggles protect this school that doesn't give you right to curse them.

So, for using the spell on Miss. Rhodes you will serve a week's worth of detention, for blasting Mr. Yuki against a wall you will get another week's worth of detention, and for vanishing Miss. Rhodes shirt you will serve two months' worth of detention starting tonight at 7. Also, as long as you are a student here you will not be allowed to participate in the Hogsmeade weekends or being on the house quidditch team or be allowed in any other clubs that this school offers. Now release Miss. Rhodes from the ceiling" and he swished his wand in the direction of Alexis and she was slowly lowered to the floor and landed gently on her feet.

I pulled off my jacket and offered it to Alexis and she grabbed it while also covering her chest with her other arm. She slid the arm that she grabbed my jacket with into the jacket and then covered her chest with the jacket clad arm and slid her other arm into the remaining sleeve. She said "Professor Snape may I also add something on to that last part of his punishment" and he said "I don't see why not."

After she zipped the jacket up and then ran forward at him and slapped him full force across the cheek and sent him to the ground. She said "be glad that's all I did to you" and we walked away. On the way, back to our own bedroom in the Gryffindor tower I turned around and used a bit of my power to turn my eyes from their brown to the glowing green and orange and I was satisfied that he cowered away from my gaze.

 **Okay the second chapter of this story done in the next chapter I'm going to be getting set up for how the girls and guys of Hogwarts go about trying to get the group from duel academy to notice them however I know the guys and gals of Hogwarts have their work cut out for them since the group from Duel academy with the exception of Crowler only think about dueling.**

 **Okay the main question in this chapter that I'm going to go over now how in the hell did Draco know the levicorpus spell. Well my reasoning for this is his father and Snape went to Hogwarts as students at roughly the same time so it would make sense that since they planned on being death eaters in the future that Snape would share any dark curse that he created with Lucius and then Lucius molding Draco to join Voldemort's ranks would pass the curse down to him as well.**

 **Okay nothing else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	3. the start of relationships

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter, I'm going to be announcing the pairings for this story and there are going to be 6 of them. I'm not going to reveal them in this author's note but if you're really interested in knowing the couples in this story then you might want to read this chapter.**

 **However since I love keeping people in suspense I will only be revealing two of them in his chapter.I have nothing else to add however, if I think of anything else to add in while writing this chapter I will put it in another author's note at the end of the chapter. Okay I've been rambling on long enough for now so without further ado let's start the chapter.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Chazz's P.O.V

I was currently patrolling the halls of this massive castle and since we both knew we wouldn't see eye to eye me and Crowler had decided it would be better if we were to split up. Just as I was walking down one of the corridors which I had no idea where I was at the moment. At this time three people had run past me each having an armload of items and I said "aren't you three supposed to be in class."

The crony on the left said "come on man we're messing with loony Lovegood" and I said "why are you picking on one person" and the obvious leader said "it's kind of a school tradition." In the moment of silence, you could see they were hoping I would join in with this prank if you could actually call it a prank but I surprised them and grinned.

I said "you know I used to be just like you guys in fact at the school I come from I was desperate enough to win a duel that I threw someone's deck into the ocean. However, I have since learned the error of my ways when I learned that what I used to think were simple cards are more important than anything that someone does to your own cards.

So, here's how it's going to work I'm going to give you three creeps till the count of 10 and if you don't want to be hurt then you will place that stuff down at my feet and go turn yourselves in." the crony on the right said "why would we listen to you" and I said "Because not only am I part of the security detail that's going to protect your sorry asses when this school does come under attack but I have the same authority as one of the teachers."

When the heard that they said "okay here take the stuff" and they threw it at me and started running away however I wasn't satisfied that they were actually going to turn themselves in so I ran after them while drawing the top card of my deck. Smirking at what I drew I just placed it into the part of my duel disk that was for the spell and trap cards and when it had activated a typhoon appeared in front of them.

They stopped running and I said "okay since you three have decided to run instead of turning yourselves in then I guess I'll take you to your head of house" and I saw that their neck ties were blue and bronze and I said "so you three are in ravenclaw" and they nodded and I said "okay then off to professor flickwit's office it is then."

The leader said "how are you going to have him deal with us if he's teaching a class which I just happen to know that he is right at this very moment." I said "I'll interrupt his class and don't think I won't because I will" and I started walking down the halls toward flickwit's classroom with the three of them being dragged by the back of their robes by me.

Unbeknownst to me at the time there was a petite blond hiding behind a wall on just the other side of the hallway from where I was heading.

Jaden's P.O.V

After a few hours of patrolling the halls with Alexis and after Draco had vanished her shirt we headed back to the Gryffindor tower for the rest of the day. She had just entered the common room after getting another shirt out of the room that we share behind the fireplace. Just as she had sat down a person with crimson red hair appeared in the common room and I said "shouldn't you be in class" and she said "I ditched class."

I said "why would you do that" and before she could respond Alexis said "you ditched class all the time when we were still at duel academy." I said "oh right" and she said "I really didn't feel like Professor Snape from degrading all the Gryffindor students while only praising the Slytherin students." I said "wow he really does that from the time we've spent with him we would have never guessed that we would do that."

She said "well he actually does" and I said "eh no big deal I'm sure he really does it because a Gryffindor when he went to school did something to him since he was in Slytherin." The girl sat down in a chair opposite me and said "that isn't all that far-fetched considering it's no secret that Gryffindor and Slytherin have been rivals almost as soon as this school started up around a thousand years ago."

Alexis said "so what's your name" and she said "Ginevra Weasley but if you don't want to be cursed you will call me Ginny" and I said "no big deal Ginny" and she sat back in her chair opposite me and said "so while it is a little bit off would you two like to go with me to Hogsmeade when Hogsmeade weekend rolls around" and I said "We'll probably meet you there because we're probably going to be going there in our group with the exception of Crowler."

She said "why wouldn't Professor Crowler go with you guys" and I said "wow you really take formality seriously here don't you." She said "well in the classes that we were in with our head of houses they said that you all had the same authority as a professor so I call your whole group Professor, Professor Yuki and Professor Rhodes."

I said "wow no need with the formalities just call us by our first names" and she said "okay then Jaden" and she said "that brings me back to my question why wouldn't Crowler as you call him join your group" and Alexis said "he doesn't really go outside unless it's night time" and Jaden said "yeah there was a rumor going around that he was a vampire however that was shot down considering he's awake during the day while teaching."

Ginny said to Alexis "so I heard that Draco Malfoy hoisted you up by your ankle and vanished your top" and she turned to me and said "and blasted you into a wall." Alexis said "yes he did however he got rightfully punished for it" and Ginny said "what was his punishment." I said "he was given a total of 2 and a half months' worth of detention and not being able to go on the Hogsmeade weekends or being on his house quidditch team and got the shit scared out of him by me by the way what is quidditch."

Ginny said "wow I never thought that Snape would be that harsh with Draco since he's in Slytherin but anyway quidditch is the sport of this world where players are in the air on brooms." I said "that's so awesome sounding." Alexis said "just out of curiosity how many people die from playing that sport each year" and Ginny said "it very rarely happens when a player dies but at least once a season a player is put in the hospital in critical condition.

That is quite unfortunate however the sport while known for how dangerous it is, is also known for how exciting it is." I said "that sounds like an interesting sport from what you know what's the worst thing to have happened to someone here playing it" and she said "well thanks to having a broken arm and an inept professor Harry ended up with no bones in his left arm but all it took was a night in the hospital wing for that to be fixed up.

Also, you said Draco got the shit scared out of him by you how did you do that he fears almost nothing" and without responding I turned my eyes to the heterochromic orange and green of yubel's. Ginny said "that's not really scary" and I said "Believe me when I do that and give someone the right look even the strongest man would be running scared."

 **Okay I think I'll leave the chapter off here basically the only reason I didn't put in Chazz meeting Luna was because she was hidden behind a wall while he got the trio to drop the stuff and had them running. Also later on probably during the yule ball of the Triwizard tournament is when I will be announcing the rest of the couples so until the next chapter this is Diamondholder signing off**


	4. defense against the dark arts

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to start developing the other relationships because in the last chapter we kind of laid the foundation for the relationship between Jaden and Ginny.**

 **I know some of you won't be pleased by Jaden and Ginny and say that it should be Jaden and Alexis but I'm not doing the for 2 reasons. One I think that Ginny would make a good main character later on and the second reason is because Jaden and Alexis are all over this website in the yugioh GX section so if you want that go to the Yugioh GX section.**

 **Also I got a private message asking something about when the dueling would start and I am not going to be starting it in this chapter but I will be starting it in the next 2 or 3 chapters I'm not sure when yet. One last thing since I can't find a decent (in my opinion) deck profile for some of the characters their decks are going to be different from the anime.**

 **Chazz will be having the warrior deck he had in Harry potter Gx, Alexis will be having a machine deck centered around cyber dragon and a few support cards, Mindy will be having the water deck that I used for Mako in Harry potter Gx 4, and Jasmine will be having the dinosaur deck that Hermione used in Harry potter GX 3 and 4.**

 **Okay I've rambled on for long enough since this had taken up almost a whole half a page so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's imput)

Jasmine's P.O.V (after third class of the day)

Mindy and myself were currently walking around the 6th floor in order for us to patrol it since that was what we were assigned to patrol as well as the 4th and 5th floors. Just as we were about done with this floor someone came around the corner and bumped right into me and someone else bumped right into Mindy.

The person who had bumped into Mindy had red hair, blue eyes, and kind of pale with freckles all over his face. He was almost taller than myself and Mindy. (I'm not going to be describing the clothing because it's all black robes on the outside) the other boy who had bumped into me had raven hair, green eyes, and wearing glasses.

I said "where are you two off to in a rush" and the raven-haired boy said "we've got to get to defense against the dark arts" and Jasmine said "would you mind showing us where it is since we've been wanting to sit in on at least one of these classes that go on around here" and the redhead said "sure by the way my name is Ron" and the raven-haired boy said "and I'm Harry" and I said "we would introduce ourselves but Dumbledore introduced us during the welcoming feast last night."

After following Harry and Ron for about 10 minutes they stopped in front of the classroom" and after the whole class who had been standing outside the classroom for a moment had filed into the room and after a taken their seats we were sitting in the back in a few spare chairs that happened to be in there. The new defense teacher apparently stood up and waved her wand and on the chalkboard, it suddenly said OWL's and Mindy cut her off and said "what exactly is the significance of the word OWL's I mean it's obviously important or you wouldn't have done it all in capital letters."

Umbridge said "students will raise their hands in my classroom" and I said "well then that's fine considering we're not your students." I could have sworn I saw a vein appear on her forehead as she said "well I was about to explain them they are shortened to OWL's which means ordinary wizarding level exams.

To answer your question, they are vital in determining what the young witches and wizards in this very room are going to be doing when they leave Hogwarts. Now as I was saying by standards set by the ministry your previous teachers were all incompetent with the exception of professor quarrel." Harry interrupted her by saying "yeah he was fine with only the small problem of having Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

Umbridge then screeched "that is a lie" and Harry said "really I fought against him and last year I saw him come back from the dead." Umbridge said "there is no spell that can raise the dead also as I said students who wish to speak in my class will raise their hands." Harry then shot up like a rocket from his desk and shouted **"you're really dense one of his servants stole some of my blood put it in a cauldron and he rose from the cauldron."**

Umbridge shouted back **"for telling these attention seeking lies you will serve detention with me for the whole week"** and she then composed herself and sat down at her desk and started writing on a piece of paper and she walked over to me and handed me the note and said "please escort Mr. Potter to his head of house's office and take this and hand it to her."

I said "okay then" and Harry got up and just walked out of the room and I quickly got up and followed him and once we were out of earshot from the classroom I said "that really happened didn't it." He said "yeah" and I said "so why does she say you're lying along with some of the people in that classroom who were nodding their heads in agreement with her."

Harry responded "the newspaper has been saying the whole summer that I'm an attention seeking kid and the Dumbledore is a crackpot." She said "from what I've seen with you it doesn't seem like you're an attention seeker and from the interactions I've had with Dumbledore he doesn't seem like a crackpot."

Harry said "it's because the ministry doesn't want to admit they are wrong and that Voldemort has returned and what's worse is that they besmirch the memory of Cedric Diggory" and I said "a friend of yours" and he said "yeah we were competors during a competition called the Triwizard tournament. So hufflepuff wouldn't feel left out of the glory and since I didn't want the glory we both decided to grab onto the cup at the same time.

However, when we did we were transported to this graveyard and Voldemort's only servant at that time killed Cedric in cold blood. Then he came back using some ancient ritual or something using my blood, a bone of his father, his servants hand, and whatever he was inhabiting at the time which I think it was a baby but it was horribly disfigured at the time so I'm not too sure.

Since that happened the ministry has been going around saying that I'm unstable and looking for attention." I said "while I may not be the most experienced with the spells and stuff of this world I don't doubt you because while what you said does sound unbelievable I don't think anyone could have come up with that on the spot or at all at least I know I couldn't."

He said "well that's a small comfort since most the school believes what the paper says" and I said "haven't they ever heard that sometimes things aren't as they seem." He thought that over and after a moment of walking in silence with the exception of my heels clacking against the stone floor of the castle he said "we're here hand me the note she wrote."

I said "while I don't agree with her she does have a little bit more authority over me since she is with the ministry and she told me to deliver it." We both walked in and I saw that it was McGonagall which I knew that at least some of us were briefed on who the heads of houses were but it must have flown over my head.

McGonagall said "why are you here instead of class potter" and I passed the note that Umbridge had wrote to her and she opened it and after a moment she said "come on in both of you" and we entered the office and she closed the door behind us. She said "so is it true that you lost your temper in Umbridge's class potter" and he said "yes" and I said "I saw the whole encounter as did Mindy if you need to see what happened."

She said "no need besides if I were to use the spell that you might be talking about I may see something that you don't want me to see. Anyway, while she may say something that gets under your skin potter I would recommend that you do try to keep your temper under control in her class. She says here that she has given you detention for the next week starting tonight for telling lies.

While I know that you're not lying about Voldemort returning consider it detention for yelling at her" and he said "yeah fine" and he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. She said "I have a request of you since you seem to have built up a bit of a relationship as a good friend to potter I would like you to oversee the results of Umbridge's detention tonight and if you see anything that seems unfit for a school report to me."

I said "you got it" and she said "well we should start heading to the great hall since it is almost time for dinner to be served and it's not very often that teachers and staff are later than the students."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having a bit more relationship build up along with how McGonagall will react with Umbridge's detention methods. I know it has never been in the books or in the movies I feel that it would be interesting to write how McGonagall would react if she knew that Umbridge was forcing Harry and probably every student that had detention with her to cut their own hands open repeatedly.**

 **So, until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	5. the detention

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to see how I think McGonagall will be reacting to what Umbridge does in her detentions and maybe the start of another relationship but I have no idea.**

 **Sorry this chapter is late but I haven't had much of a chance to write since my best friend was over and all he focuses on is Xbox gaming so again sorry about this chapter being late. Okay I don't think there's anything else that I have to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(Author's input)

Harry's P.O.V

I was currently walking toward Umbridge's office after hastily eating the dinner that I had grabbed since I'm pretty sure that she purposely made it so that I would have to eat quickly in order to make it to her detention. As I knocked on her office door I heard her fake sweet voice say "come on in" and when I opened the door I thought I had just entered a portal into a 5-year-old girl's bedroom considering how pink it was.

Also with all the pictures of the cats all I could think about those was that I liked the office when Lockhart was the person who was using it and he had pictures of himself up over every square inch of the office. She said "Ah Mr. potter I'm glad you didn't just decide not to come to the detention" and I said "well unlike some people I'm dependable" I spat a disguised insult at her.

She seemed to not have understood that I was insulting her when she said "quite right potter" and I sat down at the desk I assumed that she wanted me to sit at since there was already a piece of parchment there. She got up after scribbling something on a piece of parchment that was on her desk and she said "for your detention you will be writing lines.

The same sentence I must not tell lies" and I said "how many" and she said "let's just say until the message sinks in" and she put a quill on the desk and walked back toward her desk. I said "uh professor you haven't given my any ink" and she said "oh you won't need ink that's a very special quill of mine." I decided to try writing and to my surprise she was right it was writing in red ink but after I finished the first one I felt a sharp pain on the back of my hand but held my audible reaction to a very quiet gasp.

I looked at it and saw that the words that I wrote on the parchment had been carved into the back of my hand and were quickly healed and when she heard that I stopped she said "is there a problem." Deciding to play her sick game I said "no professor" and I spat the last word and continued writing I must not tell lies over and over again.

After about 3 hours of writing the same line she said "come up here potter" and I did so and she grabbed my arm without even saying anything. When she poked at the newly carved words that had stopped healing instantly about half way through the detention I felt a sharp pain. However, this time it wasn't in my hand it was in my forehead and I felt immense happiness that I knew wasn't my own.

I had a feeling that Voldemort was incredibly happy about something like something had gone his way however, I was jerked from my thoughts when Umbridge said "well not as deep as I was hoping but we'll have the rest of this week to solve that now won't we." Without saying a word, I grabbed my bag that I put at the foot of the door and walked out of the door and she said "have a good rest of your evening potter" and I grunted at her.

After I closed the door I immediately saw that Jasmine and Mindy were walking through the halls doing their usual rounds apparently and Jasmine said "why are you out here an hour past curfew." I said "just finished my detention with Umbridge" and Jasmine said "well I'll escort you back to Gryffindor tower since I'm sure you don't want to have another detention piled up on top of the rest of them with Umbridge."

I said "yeah you're right" and she started walking beside me toward Gryffindor tower and after a few moments of silence she said "so what did your detention involve" and wondering why she was curious about that I answered "just writing lines" and she mumbled something I couldn't make out. Walking the rest of the way in silence we stopped at the portrait of the fat lady and I said "Well we're here."

She said "I'll come in so Jaden and Alexis don't think you stayed out of your own will" and I said "Mimbulus mimbletonia." The portrait swung open and revealed the hidden entrance into the Gryffindor common room. Harry went over to a set of comfy looking chairs while Jasmine when over to talk to the boy with two shades of brown hair and the blonde who got Malfoy in trouble with Snape. Just as I sat down Hermione said "how did it go" and I lied "fine" and that was when I made the mistake of reaching into my bag with the hand that I was forced to cut open repeatedly.

Hermione said "what's on your hand" and I lied and showed them the other hand said "nothing" and Hermione being the insistent person she was grabbed my hand and held in place so she could see what it said. She gasped and said "that twisted bitch" and Ron said "maybe you should go to Dumbledore or McGonagall about this."

I said "no Dumbledore doesn't even look at me any more so I don't think he would do anything and McGonagall has less authority then Umbridge from what I heard. Because Umbridge has more authority then Jasmine and the new patrollers have the exact same authority as the teachers." Hermione said "I still think you should at least report this to someone."

I was starting to get irritated and said "just drop it Hermione" and she said "I will for now" and I finally got a start on the homework we already had this year and this was just the first day. I also noticed that Jasmine left after talking with Blonde and Brown-haired kid.

Jasmine's P.O.V

After patrolling the halls with Mindy, I saw that Harry was walking out of the office of Umbridge or as I liked to call her Umbitch and I walked over to him and said "what are you doing out here an hour past curfew." He responded "just got done with Umbridge's detention" and I said "well so my friends don't give you another detention since I doubt you want to get another detention piled up to do after Umbitch's detentions I'll escort you to Gryffindor tower."

He started leading the way and I left Mindy to finish the rest of the patrol by herself and I said "so what did your detention entail" and he responded "just writing lines." I noticed that he kept one hand in his pocket and we walked the rest of the way in silence until we reached the portrait that I heard most people call the fat lady.

She said "password" and Harry said "Mimbulus mimbletonia" and the portrait swung up and I entered first followed by him. I walked over to Jaden and Alexis and said "I just escorted Harry here" and Alexis said "why is he so late" and I said "he just finished his detention with Umbitch." Jaden said "what did she do to you to earn that nickname."

I said "well besides calling Harry a liar in front of everyone and then giving him a week's worth of detention just for telling everyone the truth." Alexis said "I wonder what they're talking about" and I turned around and saw that a bushy-haired young woman was holding onto Harry's wrist in what appeared to be a death grip and saw saying something."

I said "I better get going for the nightly guarding of Ravenclaw tower" and they bid me goodnight and I bid the same to them however I wasn't heading toward Ravenclaw tower. I was heading toward McGonagall's office and after speed walking there I knocked on the door and she said "come on in" and I entered the office.

She said "so what did you figure out about Umbridge's detentions" and I said "before I give my guess is there any magic in this world that can cut open someone's hand just by writing lines." McGonagall said "well there are blood quills but those were outlawed centuries ago" and I said "well apparently Umbitch didn't get the memo because I think that she's using those on Harry for his detentions."

McGonagall said "are you sure" and I said "well like I said it's just an assumption but since he said he was just writing lines and one of his friend was holding his hand by the wrist and was looking at something on the back of his hand I would say that assumption is correct."

 **And cliffhanger I know that I said in the last chapter that we would see McGonagall's reaction to Umbridge's detention in this chapter but I like to drag things out a bit so that there's always a exciting moment in a chapter with the exception of this one. Okay in the next chapter we'll be seeing McGonagall's reaction and probably the first duel.**

 **Another reason I left it where I did is because this chapter is already late and I just wanted to get it done. So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
